A Boy And A Girl Zombie
by Empv
Summary: (Sibling AU) What if Zed and Addison had siblings and the movie focuses on them falling in love? Well join Wendy and Dante journey as they try to find the peace into mantaining a good relationship in a world where zombies and humans hate each other.
1. Chapter 1:Wendy And Dante

As the sun rose above the sky of town of Seabrook, across town, Zombietown, shuddered from the bright new sun.

Seabrook had a mysterious outbreak years ago that caused half of the human population to turn into zombies. The last of the surviving humans had no choice to do certain things for what they thought was their own safety but to build a wall. They believed they would be safer.

That was years ago. The zombies were no longer brain eating monsters. Now-they're awesome!

Wendy's P.O.V

My alarm clock rang very loudly as I slowly opened my eyes. I got up from my bed, I could see through the window that it was already daylight. I smiled not because it was daylight, it was because today is the day that me and my brother get to go to a human school.

I'm excited but yet very nervous. I have never been to a human school before. Me and my brother had to go to a zombie only school. It was no fun. That's a memory.

I continued to look out the window. I heard my brother jumped to knock on the door to get my attention.

"Wendy ,Dad called us for breakfast.",said my brother Zed.

"Okay bro coming!",I shouted.

I ran out of my room to follow him. Me and my older brother, Zed and also my little sister, Zoey were raised by my Dad. My mom on the other hand, was not around when I was young. So, I don't even know her...bu it's okay we still have our father to take care of us.

Dante's P.O.V

I was in the middle of struggling to put my tie onto my outfit.

"Give me I,give me a R,give me a S.",cheered my younger sister, Addison.

I let out a groan.

"Addy would you stop I'm trying to focus!" I shouted.

Addison groaned.

"You know I need to practice for the cheer squad today, right?.",retorted Addison.

She turned around and face me.

"I know, but, don't do it while I try to fix my tie!", I said.

"Here, let me fix it.",offered Addison softly.

She tried to help me put my tie onto my outfit. Instead, she tried to make a joke out of it by putting my tie in the wrong way.

"There you look...", said Addison.

I grunted out "Stupid..."

Addison giggled,

"Plus do you need any help by making sure your wig stays on?" I asked.

"No worries I got it.", she said with a smile.

She left the room. I watched her leave. I turned into the mirror and sighed my sister was born with grey hair that doctors couldn't explain. Our Mom and Dad are the town mayor and chief of zombie patrol.

They were shocked and didn't want to be embarrassed by their friends or family members. My younger sister had to wear a wig, so people would believe she has blonde hair like Our mother does that and drives me insane! I have had countless arguments with them on why can't they accept that Addison is born with something that can't not be fixed!? As for myself you are probably asking,"Do i I have the same condition?,

well yes! Each day Mom and Dad told me to dye my hair yellow so my real color won't show, so people won't freak out. I don't know maybe so I could have a normal life and get a girlfriend or something."Hey Dante you are coming?",'Addison

Yes coming!" I shouted back as I ran out of my room.


	2. Chapter 2:Parent Talk

Wendy's P.O.V

After me and my brother jumped down to the lower level, towards the kitchen, I could see my younger sister, Zoey playing with her stuffed dog. She always wanted a dog. Humans think we're going to eat them. Crazy how they don't understand us.

We got to the table and sat down in our seats to eat.

"Hey son, try these brains in a can. It"s made out of cailfower.",sang out my dad.

He put food onto Zed's plate to eat.

"Some for you too, my little zombie girls." ,said my dad sweetly.

"I took a bite out of my food. I can't help but feel like I'm going to throw up! I could also see to look in my brother's eye after he tried it "

It tastes like gym sneakers, Dad.",grunted Zed.

"Dad, why can't we have food that the humans eat." I said my Dad's cheerful look quickly turned into a frown,

Zoey's conversation with her stuffed animal stopped. It made me realize I should've kept it to myself. I mean it was hard for my Dad enough to raise three kids by himself, not to mention how we still get mistreated by the humans.

My Dad sat down with us.

"Listen you two, I know it's hard that we get treated different. I mean after I heard you two are starting a new school which allows both human and zombie to go there I got nervous! I just want you two to be safe. I know your getting close to being older ,but ,I worry about you."said my Dad.

"Don't worry ,Dad ,we'll be fine, Wendy?"

Dante's P.O.V

I followed Addison out of my room to the kitchen. Mom was already on the phone. Dad just quickly put our breakfast plates on the table.

"Quick eating you two, I have a important phone call." said as he ran off.

Our parent's jobs are very important to them. It was mostly work instead of spending time with their kids. That alone bothers me and my sister didn't seem to care it seemed normal for her.to be

I remember when I was 10 and when my sister was an infant,Mom and Dad had to work super late leaving us with a babysitter. That babysitter didn't do anything, leaving me to take care of myself and Addison. It was the worst experience of my life.

I started eating my fruit in a bowl. My mom got off the phone.

"Cheer tryout's today. Addison better be excited!", she giggled with a smile.

"I'm way fired up. Mom! This is going to be my year!",shouted Addison excitedly.

I laughed. What I do like is that my sister is always strong to take on challenges

I know this year is going to be hard since were allowing zombies in our school and...",began my Mom.

I started to roll my eyes.

Mom has been always bringing up the conversation that we're allowing zombies in our schools.

Ever since summer ended for me,I find that not a big deal. I feel like it is time to show zombies on what we do in our daily lives instead of being mistreated.

"Mom, I think ever since we talked about this, it sounds like your making a big deal out of it.",I said my mom's mouth dropped.

"Dante! Watch your attitude since your living under our roof! We know zombies had been a problem since the outbreak started! They tried to eat your grandfather and you don't even care every time we tell you that story!",yelled my mom.

"I do care mom! He was old. It was his 80th birthday. And some zombie's hand burst through he's cake.",I said remembering the details of the story.

"Well why didn't you care about the zombies that are going to your school huh!?",scolded my mom.

Mom is not a very easy person when it comes to disagreeing or agreeing on things. Especially at me on how I look. Dad on the other hand well it gets super angry at me when I talk about the fact about zombies being accepted.

I should be worried for my sister at school because he is worried that the zombies are going to eat her brains."

The way my parents act makes me promise to myself that one day. I had children of my own someday that I wouldn't go against of what they think.

"Well Mom I Think.., I began my mom shouted, "Don't "Well Mom"

Also, that your cousin Bucky will be looking after for you guys!",shouted My Mom.

as

My mom walked off "Dante why are so negative with Mom and Dad every time can't you stop fighting with them so much and let's be a typical family?".

I turned silent as I started to continue eating my fruit great Addison is on "their" side.


	3. Chapter 3:Between The Fence

Wendy's P.O.V

While my brother was running to his friends's houses to go pick them up, I went to go pick up my close friend, Tiffany. Me and Tiffany have been best friends when we were little. After I came to get her, she stepped outside.

"Seems like you're prepared.",I said.

"Thanks.",she giggled.

Me and Tiffany follow my brother and his friends to Seabrook High.

Dante's P.O.V

After me and my sister stepped out of the door, our mom and dad told us before we go out, we need to act proper and cute and hold hands. My sister, Addison, didn't act like it was a big deal for her. After all, I'm her brother. Walking across the street, we saw a tall black haired guy riding his bicycle and was heading right towards us. I had a "oh uh" feeling straight away. It was our cousin Bucky, he was the popular guy at school and everyone seemed to admire him.

I don't know why but, all that Bucky says, why people admire him is because he's got "jazz hands"That is what a stupid reason why...as Bucky stopped his bike.

He said "Hi cuz."

He gave Addison a hug. What was worse about Bucky is that Addison approves Bucky over me,

"Hi Dante, how about a hug?",asked Bucky nicely.

"No thanks I'm good." I said.

"Come on'Dante, why you have to be always rude?",said Bucky annoyed.

"I'm not it's just..." Before I could finish his sentence Addison and Bucky had already left leaving me to catch up to them.

Wendy's P.O.V

As I finally reached to the school with my best friend ,Tiffany. I could see that there was a fence between me and the zombie kids and the human kids. The human kids seemed nice and friendly. I wanted to say hi to them. Before I could reach my arm out to say hi, a security guard grabbed my hand.

"Are you trying to talk to the humans?",she asked in a serious tone.

I nervously shook my head pretending I wasn't trying to wave to them. While I was shaking my head. I could see through the fence, a tall blonde hair muscular boy heading inside the school. My cheeks started to blush. I wonder if I found my first love between the gates.


	4. Chapter 4:Not The Basment

Wendy's P.O.V

The guard understood me and put me down. To try to avoid conflict with the guard, I acted as I was excited for my first day of school. My friend, Tiffany, already knew what I was trying to do,

"So did they say hi back?", she asked.

We both walked through the open gates.

"Who?" I asked

"The humans.", guessed Tiffany.

"Oh, phew, they didn't care. Then probably said, "Ahhh zombie.", I said reflectively.

I tried to joke around with Tiffany by laughing about it, but, Tiffany was too smart and saw that my cheeks were blushing. Of course, just thinking about that blonde boy

"Your blushing.", noticed Tiffany with a smirk.

"What, ppsh, no I'm not!", I exclaimed.

Tiffany continued to smirk.

"We'll see about that.", said Tiffany.

She continued walking with me. We continued walking through the hallways. We spotted a door for our class. As soon as I was about to put my hand on the door to push it through, a hand grabbed my arm! I looked up to see who it was, it was another security guard!

"Shoot...", I thought to myself.

So, I tried to put on a smile.

"Hey...", I said awkwardly.

"No zombies attend human classes. They have to go to the basement.", instructed the security guard seriously.

My eyes went small. I remember when I and my brother had to go to zombi- only school. They had decided to make us take classes in a basement now!?! I feel like I'm back there at that school.

"I understand, sorry.",I said.

I walked off with my best friend, Tiffany.

She had a smirk that had faded away into the frown.

"I guess we can't get what we want.", said Tiffany sadly.

"Yeah..." I said, agreeing with her.

Dante's P.O.V

While walking into the school building with my sister and cousin, I could see a lot of girls squealing and pointing. Bucky is the popular guy that all the girls fall for him. I could tell Bucky doesn't care about any individual person there. He only cared about signing autographs and trying to look his best.

"Letting zombies in the school, that's lame.", said Bucky.

We tried to reach it to our class without incident. I tried my best to quietly pass the "show".

"They are just going to school like us, Bucky. It's their first day of school, you can't make fun of them right now." I said

"Dante, would you keep your mouth shut for a sec?!?", yelled Bucky.

"All that I'm doing is telling the truth." I said angrily.

This made Bucky sigh.

"Dante, if you keep this behavior your mom and dad will continue to be upset.", said Bucky as he grabbed my sister, Addison.

"Come on Addison, let's sign you up for that cheer practice you have been telling me about!", cheered Bucky.

He dragged Addison away from me. I tried not to interfere with Bucky acting phony with his caring. Then, I started to walk in the opposite direction.


	5. Chapter 5:Out Of The Basement

Dante's P.O.V

As I was walking away from Bucky making a scene I could see across from the school was my best friend Chris

"Hey Dante.",greeted Chris happily, as he lifted his hand up so I could shake it, "How was your summer?"

I sighed, because I knew as usual it was pointless describing the arguments with my parents.

"Same as usual." I said with a groan.

I remembered how many times I argued with my parents. As I looked over at Chris who was making it clear how sorry that he was that he asked me that question.

"It's okay Chris, it isn't your fault, I'm not upset at you." I said softly.

Just that apology brightened Chris's face up a little.

"Thanks man, by the way, we have got to go to class.",said Chris, as the we started walking together.

Wendy's P.O.V

As me and Tiffany found the basement, we could see it was already filled with zombies. They were confused and unhappy as we were. Me and Tiffany continued to look around the room. We spotted my brother and his friends

"Zed!", I shouted excitedly as I ran towards to him.

"Wendy!",he shouted happily.

When he saw as the two of us embrace, Zed's friends, Eliza and Bonzo

,waved to Tiffany.

"So you two are also in the basement?" I guessed with my brother.

"Yeah I was hoping to join the football team because I know that's what you always want to see me do."said Zed.

He winked at me, making me laugh, then something came to me. I continued to look around the room behind my brother.

"What are you doing?",asked Zed seeing a smirk on my face.

"I think I could figure out a way to let you join.",said Wendy with a smirk as she was about to open the door

"Woah,woah what are you doing?",said Eliza

"I'm going to try and talk to them.",said Wendy

"But they say to not leave the basement.",said Eliza

"Well they didn't say ask the principal."shrugged Wendy as she opened the door and shut it leaving the basement.


	6. Chapter 6:Z-Alert

Wendy's P.O.V

Okay, so, if they won't let us in human classes, that's fine. That is why I'm going to ask the Principal, maybe she would change her mind.

"Ow!" I shouted.

Ugh, I accidentally stepped something on my foot!

"Rogue zombie.. Ahhhh!" Was that someone that screamed? What is going on? Then I heard the school alarm going off

"What is happening?" I said to myself

Hundreds of students came running all around to get I try to find my to the principal office

Dante's P.O.V

I sat in class continuing my talk with Chris. As we wait for the teacher to come in to start the first day of school,. that is when me and Chris started to hear the Z-alert going off. Me and Chris stood from the sound of it while watching as a bunch of other students running out of the "classroom "

"Okay Chris there is no need to worry were going to go straight to the zombies safe roof." I said.

Chris try to stay close together throughout the crowd of scattering students. It wasn't until Chris started screaming in fear and ran off.

" I didn't know what Chris saw but no time to explain it yet.

We needed to find the zombie safe room first.


	7. Chapter 7:Meeting

Wendy's P.O.V

To get away from all of this chaos, I decided to go and hide in a room. Hopefully, what is going on right now would pass.. then, I closed the door behind me.

"Zombie safe room secure.",said the voice on the radio.

"Wait, this is the zombie safe room!?!...oh shoot!...", I thought to myself,"Worst part about it is that I'm a zombie! I don't know what a zombie safe room does, but, I think that some other person is, also, in the room with me. Who knows? All I know is, I've got to hide!

Dante's P.O.V

I finally managed to find the zombie safe room. All I did was shut the door behind me. As soon as I started walking around and look for a hiding spot near to me, I saw a shadow. At first, I thought it was a rat or bug before realizing that the shadow shaped like a human being!

"Chris?" I asked thinking it was Chris and he somewhat found a way to the zombie safe room

"Who's Chris?" Said the voice that probably sound like a girl

"Oh my bad I thought you were Chris my best friend." I said

"Sorry about that me and Chris always been best friends forever and we always stick together you know were kinda like brothers." I continued

"Oh kinda like, me and my friend,Tiffany, when things were hard on the both of us growing up, we always had each other's backs." Said the female voice.

"Wow things were hard on you growing up, I bet you should meet my parents to see what they're like." I laughed

"Oh I don't mean it that way you see me and my friend grew up in a rough neighborhood that's why and my single father is not hard on me he is a very caring man to me,my brother,my sister." Said the female voice

"Wow really I would like to meet your dad." I said sounds like this girl's dad is a nice person better then my own parents

"Yeah I'm sorry if your parents aren't as nice as they sound like.",said the female voice

"It's fine their always going to be like anyways." ,I said .

Then, the lights came on! The girl who I have been talking to, I couldn't really see -a zombie! She had pale skin and long green hair down to waist a shocking display.

"Ahh human!", the zombie girl screamed! She smacked me in the face until she realized I was in pain.

"My gosh, are you okay!?",she shouted as she leaned over to check on me.

In my mind, this was my first time meeting a zombie and, she was being nice to me!


	8. Chapter 8:Hi

Wendy's P.O.V

I felt so bad for slapping that human and I tried to apologize for hitting him

. As soon as the human lifted himself to reveal his face, it turned out to be the same boy from the fence! My eyes opened wide. As soon as our eyes had connected for the second time,

"Hi I'm Wendy.", I introduced myself.

I felt my heart beating in my chest. He was silent for a couple of minutes as he looked at me. I felt a little embarrassed introducing myself. Well, I'm a zombie, and ,humans like him should be scared of me. I kind of looked down ashamed. Then, out of his mouth,he said,

"Hi I'm Dante.",he said introducing himself with a small smile.

I looked up to him and smiled back.

Dante's P.O.V

I looked straight into Wendy's eyes. They were the most beautiful eyes that I have ever seen. Suddenly, I heard a door open and shut!

When I looked to see who was in the room with us, it turned out it was Bucky and his "Acey" squad. It looked like they coming towards us and they look like they are not happy. I could tell this not going to end well...


End file.
